


Intel+Conman+P.I.’s+Undercover

by DJ_Hasonshi



Series: MacGyver & Magnum P.I. Crossover [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: But the actual crossover itself, CROSSOVER FIC!, Hawaii, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need this to happen already. Lmao, If my story could be used that would be great too, LMAO, Mention of Chin and Kono from 5-0, Not my story., QwQ, Russian Conman, Tags will add as I add more chapters, Undercover gone wrong, also mention of JACK, honestly, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Hasonshi/pseuds/DJ_Hasonshi
Summary: After a Russian conman who has been in the Phoenix watchlist for a few years now, has been spotted at the main city of the Big Island,The team flies from Los Angeles all the way to Honolulu to track him down and stop his conning ways of gathering government information from unsuspecting victims.Along the way, the team encounters 2 random P.I.’s who are after the same man—but because of a different reason. Together, they try to catch him and stop him from causing more ruckus.
Series: MacGyver & Magnum P.I. Crossover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906870
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. From L.A to Hawaii

MacGyver walked into the Phoenix building and checked his watch. Almost 5:06 in he evening. Matty’s gonna say were late again, he thought to himself. Just beside him is Desi. Speed walking along side him because she also know they are running late. She blames Mac about it. But hey, thats what couples do. They walked down the hallway and opened the door only to see Matty, Russ, Riley, and Bozer in the room.

“How nice of you to finally join us, Blondie.” Matty said And gave Mac—as he called it—‘the look’  
“Where’s Desi?” Riley asked  
“I’m here.” Desi said, popping out from behind Mac.

Both of them were a few minutes late, but Matty just let it slide this time. Mac sat down just beside Riley and Desi stood at the other side of the room. Matty pulled up a picture of a man, a driver license, a screenshot from a CCTV camera, and tons—and I mean TONS—of criminal records.

“Interpol spotted this man in one of the cafe in Hawaii.” Matty explained “His name is Dimitri Ivanov. Or most commonly known in Hawaii as Roger Trevor.”  
“Dimitri,” Desi mumbled “Isn’t he the conman?”  
“Looks like someone has been doing their homework.” Matty added “A few days ago, DIA reported a few files missing from their archives. Files that contain Navy Seal Reports and may more sensitive files that can cause an international crisis for the bureau in the wrong hands.”  
“So, you want us to fly to Hawaii, catch him, and put him away.” Mac answered  
“Exactly,” Matty said “And you guys have to be extra quick this time.”  
“Why?”  
“Because Interpol has given us a 96 hour time limit.”  
“Wow..”  
“So pack up, and pack light.” Matty clarified “Wheels up in 40.”

The team all nodded and headed out the door. Mac and Desi walked along side each other—nearly interlocking hands—and turned to the others—Riley and Bozer.

“Isn’t this the 2nd time we’ve been stationed to Hawaii?” MacGyver brought up  
“Yeah,” Bozer said “I wonder if we get to see Kamekona again.”  
“Who?”  
“Just a friend back on the island.”

The team all slightly separated but Mac and Desi walked together—since they do stay under 1 roof. Riley glanced as the two waked away. Slightly laughing and talking to each other every once in a while. Bozer noticed and placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

“You good?” Bozer asked in concern  
“Uh...Yeah.” she lied

She admitted to herself, she still couldn’t help but lie. She didn’t wanna worry Bozer, but at the same time, she wanted to say it. Say that she is quite hurt. She could feel the demon inside her stiffen up. Her feeling that was born out of love was produced into something else because of fear. She’s afraid. Afraid that she might loose someone she loves—someone she really loves. Like a wave that crashes down on her every once in a while—and she doesn’t know how to stop it.

“Hey Riles.” Bozer suggested “Why don’t I drive you house? We only live a few blocks down.”  
“Sure.” Riley turned to him with a small smile

Hopefully that would clear my mind, she thought to herself.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

They all finally finished packing and they all drove to the airport. Matty has prepared a private jet for them and had it course straight to Hawaii. Unfortunately for them, the shortest time possible is five hours. Which gives them 91 hours left to track him down.  
inside the plane, they all had different things that kept them occupied. Mac was busy forming a small island with a palm tree out of a paper clip and his talented mind, Russ was busy rereading Dimitri’s files, Riley was look I at Dimitri’s bank records, and Desi was resting for a fully charged mind later.

“Any intel o Dimitri?” MacGyver asked, but still not taking his eyes of his paper clip  
“Only about his past life and his current one.”  
“Nothing fishy in Roger’s bank accounts too.”  
“How about a partner? Girlfriend?”  
“Allison Lorrin. 29. Married to Roger. Bank teller at the American Savings Bank.”  
Riley answered “Nothing suspicions.”  
“Hang on.” Russ chimed in “I think we have something.”

Russ pulled up a copy of an invitation printed with gold letters and bold texts and showed it all of them. They all glanced at his screen and read the invitation that was published online.

“Seems Roger and his business partners are hosting a gala just a few hours from now.” Russ explained “Maybe we can have a look at this ‘business’ of his.”  
“Well he did sell government intel in the past.” Desi commented  
“How are we on the invites?” MacGyver asked Riley  
“Done. We are officially invited to the gala.”  
“Now all we have to do, is get to the island.”

He finally finished his paper clip art and raised it to the window. He loved imagining little things during long flights. Now, he imagines seeing the island just miles below them—which will be possible in aa few minutes or so. He did miss Hawaii. He remember as he and Jack joined Chin and Kono on a mission. And so he wondered—Who will they team up next.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

After a few hours, they finally reached Hawaii and Matty got to book them a hotel. They booked 2 rooms—1 for the girls and 1 for the boys. After a few minutes or so, they finally finished fixing up and they didn’t even try to think of the jet lag that was about o hit them. They prepared everything and headed to the gala.

“Everyone’s coms working?” Russ asked through the other end of the line  
“Yep.”  
“Yeah.”  
“All good.”

They rove for a few miles and finally reached the place where the gala was held. The mansion was an impressive Victorian. It was owned by Rogers business partner—Mitsuaki Shingo. It was placed on a small hill just overlooking the city. Expensive cars were parked in the corners and guests in fancy suits and attire stepped out of it. The Phoenix team got out of their car and gazed at the grand entrance.  
They entered the building and all they could do as look around and be quite impressed. It was very classy indeed. A chandelier hung from just above them and they could see a pianist playing music in the event room.  
Riley wore a long, slightly fitted, black, dress with a slit at the bottom and black ankle straps for her shoes. Her hair was slightly curled at the end, and her make up was pretty simple.  
Desi wore a dark green, backless, evening gown with a pair of golden stilettos and a gold belt on her waist. Her hair was slightly curled and a hair clip on the side held the look all together.  
MacGyver and Russ just wore tuxedos and fixed their hair nicely.

“Everyone know what to do?” Russ asked  
“Yeah.” Mac answered for everyone  
“There it is.” Desi pointed out

A few hours ago, Riley found out that some of Dimitri’s business partners are part of a secret group chat in the dark web. Riley got to see what they were chatting about and saw that they were having an intel trade in that exact same basement. So they made a plan.  
They planned to create a small distraction a few meters away—most likely in the even hall—and lure the guards away. Thats when they strike and head down that basement. Sound pretty simple right? What could go wrong?

“And theres Dimitri.” Riley whispered as she directed to the man standing near the bar, sipping his champagne  
“Keep an eye out.” Russ whispered back

MacGyver grabbed a small glass of champagne and took a small sip to blend in with the crowd. He walked around and stopped just beside the fireplace. He saw a table just beside him and noticed its table cloth slightly near the fireplace. He decided to nudge I just a tad bit to let the flames touch the cloth ad create the distraction they needed. It took a few seconds, but when the fire finally crept up the cloth, MacGyver slowly walked away and obscurely blended in with the crowd. Let the show begin.  
A woman jumped as she saw the burning table and all the guest near the fire panicked and ran away from it. Just as the plan said, the distraction would lure the guards away—-and it did. The guards immediately ran to the scene to try ad extinguish the fire. With n time to loose, they all went downstairs and obscurely rushed down the basement stairs.  
A few steps later, they reached the ground floor and saw 3 men standing there with a briefcase and a metal table just between them. They all wore black suits and tried to set ‘incognito’ as their theme. They slowly walked towards the men and glanced at the case.

“You must be the sellers.” MacGyver said confidently  
“And you are?” The man in the middle said, placing his hand behind him and gripping his weapon.  
“Woah, woah, hey.” Mac said “We’re just here for the intel trade.”  
“How do I know your not cops?”  
“We have no badge, no weapons, not cops.”  
“Plus,” Riley added “We have something you might like.”  
“Oh yeah, like what.”  
“Military codes, Government files.” She said “The usual.”

Riley pulled out a U.S.B. from her purse and bowed it to the men. They all hesitated, but then they decided to buy it. They removed their hands from their backs and the man in the middle reached out his hand. Riley pulled her arm away and stared at the mans cold eyes deeply.

“Show us what you have first.” Mac challenged  
“Why are there 4 of you anyway?” The man asked sharply  
“Don’t you want more buyers?”

He’s got a point. They thought. So the middleman grabbed the brief case on the table and opened it. He looked at the team and back at the case.

“What do you want?”  
“Navy Seal Reports.” Desi said bluntly 

They all turned the the 3 men preparing the trade and preparing the files that they were about to give.

“Names first.”  
“Miles Greenwald.” Russ answered “These are my colleagues: Simon Colfer, Nicci Reichs, and Elizabeth Harris.”

He typed on his laptop and glanced back at the team. The Phoenix team knew what the men were trying to do. They were checking if they were legit. Fortunately for them, Riley took care of it. One of the men looked back at the team and glanced at the stairs.

“Hey!” He exclaimed

The team looked back at the stairs and wondered what he was exclaiming about. Then they saw them. A man and a woman was standing on the steps, slightly hiding behind the dark corner. The man and woman stepped out of the darkness and into the light, so the team saw them better.  
The man was pretty tall. He had jet black hair and he looked confident, but sort of confused and embarrassed. The woman beside him had blonde hair that had was tied to a braided side bun and she had light brown eyes that complimented her dark magenta evening gown with silver d’Orsay pump.

“Oh gosh, I am so sorry.” The man said “I thought—Its just that, the guards let us through.”  
“Wait—What?” The man said as he reached for his gun  
“Woah, woah—we don’t need those” MacGyver suggested

“Russ, what the hell is going on?” Matty said from the coms

“No one tells us what to do, boy.” The man said as he pulled out his gun and pointed them at the group.  
“Gun!” The blonde woman said as she and her man pulled out their own weapons

The Phoenix weren’t gonna back down from the fight, so Russ and Desi pulled out their guns and pointed them at the enemies. Desi pointed hers to the man and the woman, The mystery man pointed is at the 3 men in front of them, the mystery woman pointed hers at Desi, and Russ pointed his at the 3 men. MacGyver and Riley on the other hand, tried to calm the situation down.

“Ok.” MacGyver said “Let’s just put the weapons down.”  
“Who the hell are you all.” The man on the left snarled as he raised his gun up to them more  
“I’m Mateo Lopez. This is my fiancé, Amelia Channing.”  
“In short, WE are the buyers.” The mystery woman said in her American accent “THEY must be COPS.”  
“Excuse you.” Desi said “Better think before you speak Pretty Girl. I have the upper hand.”  
“You sure?”

“Everyone shut up!” The middle man said as he fired his gun on the floor just beside Russ’ foot. Its on now. Russ thought to himself  
Luckily for them, the room was big enough for a gun fight—but a gun fight was the last thing they wanted. Russ fired back, barely missing the middle mans side. They all took cover behind random tables scattered around and hid behind random crates. Bullets were firing everywhere, but no one was getting hit. The bad guys realized that their briefcase was left sitting on the table. They panicked.

“Cover me.” The middle man said

He ran to the metal table and got to grab the handle of the briefcase. A wild bullet his him on his shoulder and he let out a loud grunt. He fought the pain and ran back to his teammates.

“We got the case! Let’s go!” He exclaimed

They fired a few bullets back s they ran to the hidden back door and disappeared along with the briefcase and all the intel. The Phoenix team looked back at the stairs but the 2 mystery couple were gone. They all thought of where the 3 men were headed—back to Dimitri. And the couple just beat them to him.  
They ran up the stairs and were surprised at what they saw. People were panicking around and rushing out the doors. Guess they heard the whole situation down below their feet. They decided to split up. They individually searched for Dimitri and his crew, but there was no sign of him. MacGyver and Riley got out of the mansion first. They already scanned most of the area. But then they saw the couple from the basement walk away from the trail leading to the back of the property. MacGyver nudged Riley to alarm her about the 2.  
Riley glanced at Mac and they glanced at the couple. Suddenly, they both walked up to the couple and confronted them.

“You 2!” MacGyver exclaimed  
“Did you catch them?” The man asked  
“What—“ MacGyver stuttered, confused

“Hey,” Desi said “Bad news, The 3 men are gone.”  
“More bad news, Roger’s gone.” Russ added

They all faced the couple and they all had the exact same questions. Where’s the 3 men? Where’s Dimitri? What were the other files in the briefcase carried by the men? But most importantly:

“Who the hell really are you people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, this is a crossover!!😆
> 
> I have always dreamed of working for CBS, ever since the first season of 5-0, and Ao3 is the closest thing I’ve got to writing my heart out and hearing it with other people and fellow writers.💚
> 
> I’m not sure with the amount of chapters so please be patient qwq.
> 
> I have already had random thoughts about crossovers ever since the 5-0 and Magnum crossover. So I thought: “Why not a Magnum and MacGyver crossover?”. It has been in their[The Production Team’s] list to do for some time now.😌
> 
> I have also had random thoughts like what if the crossed over with NCIS. (They are technically in the same dimension, so why not?).🙃  
> And yes, I have been writing it for about a few months now, but because of writers block, I have officially forgotten about it (UNTIL NOW THAT IS) 😂
> 
> *cough* definitely not planning to write another crossover *cough* 😉


	2. To Clear Things Up

“Who the hell are you people?” MacGyver asked  
“You first.” the man said, challenging MacGyver  
“Let’s just say we’re part of an agency that will arrest anyone that gets in our way.” Desi sharply added, crossing her arms  
“What she means to say is that I’m MacGyver. These are my teammates, Desi, Riley, and Russ.” he cleared out “Now you two.”  
“My name is Thomas Magnum. This is my partner Juliet Higgins.” he answered “We’re private investigators.”  
“And why were you going undercover?” Russ asked  
“Because of our client. Katherine Danvers.” Higgins answered, finally using her real accent “We were hired to investigate Roger Trevor. She suspected that he is responsible for the disappearance of some Mooney from the companies financial accounts.”  
“How about that.” Riley mumbled “She’s British too.”

Russ slightly glanced at Riley and back at the P.I.’s. Russ stared at Higgins and gave her a small nod in which she returned with a small smile. Magnum couldn’t help but glance at Russ and Higgins’ greetings.

“So why are you guys after the 3 men in the basement?” Magnum asked, breaking their greetings “And who’s Dimitri?”  
“To untangle it up, the man you’re after IS Dimitri.” Russ answered  
“He’s a conman.” Desi added “He’s been in Interpol’s watchlist for years now.”  
“Did you two get anything about Dimitri—er—Roger?”  
“Yeah.” Magnum confidently said “We did get a few intel.”

“Maybe they can help us Russ.” Matty said from the other line of the coms “Besides, more people, the less time we loose in finding Dimitri.”

Matty did have a point. If these P.I.’s really have leads—strong leads, then their jobs will be much more easier. And the Interpol time limit will just be a side problem for them.

“Well, then it’s settled.” Russ said “We’re all teaming up to find Dimitri.”  
“I’m sorry, but me and Higgy are a duo.” Magnum replied “We only work together.”

Higgins gave Magnum a small elbow nudge to his side and he glanced at her. Higgins gave him the look and they started to do their own ‘coded’ communication. Though it may seem to the Phoenix team as 2 people just gazing at each other, after 3 years of being partners, they have found a way to talk just by glances.

“What?” Magnum said by a stare  
“Don’t be rude.” She replied “Their most likely just trying to help.”  
“Well—we are partners. And we do everything old fashioned.”  
“Would you put your pride aside for once.”  
“It’s true—“  
“Let’s just get back to them.”

They both broke their little coded message and faced the team once again. They had just met these people. So why would they instantly team up with them? Yet again, government agencies come with many perks for them. Plus, this isn’t the first time they paired up with a team of government officials.

“Did we mention we can get you out of this mess?” Russ inquired

That’s true. And Magnum had already thought of that.

“Fine.” Thomas finally agreed “We’re teaming up.”  
“It’s settled.” Russ added “Let’s go then.”

Russ and his team all walked away and towards their car while out favourite P.I.’s walked towards their Ferrari—which was parked a few meters from the Phoenix Foundation’s car.  
It’s true, Magnum and Higgins will benefit from the team. Their jobs would be a lot easier with actual agents by their side. Of course, their main objection is to find out the truth and untangle this ballot confusion.  
─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───  
They finally reached the teams hotel room and decided they can stay their for a few minutes or so since it was just 9:56 p.m. Magnum didn’t really expect that the hotel was pretty cool inside. In fact, he first expected that they would meet in places like a dark alley or an actual government building. But nope. It did make him doubt the team’s intentions. But he was pretty impressed when he saw the inside of their room. Guess these agents really are hush hush.  
It may look like just any hotel room outside, but inside, it almost looked like an actual government agency office. Of course with a little hotel perk too. There were files on the table, a few coffee cups on the counter and a few laptops on the bed. Riley turned on the laptop and placed it on the table. A few seconds later, their headquarters back in L.A. appeared on screen along with Matty and Bozer. Matty didn’t look happy. I mean, after a shoot out, who would be?

“Hey Matty.” MacGyver greeted her  
“I see the new recruits are here.” Matty said, noticing Magnum and Higgins in the corner  
“Ms. Webber.” Higgins suddenly said out of the blue “It has been a while.”  
“That is has Ms. Higgins.” she replied

Everyone’s eyes directed to Higgins and back to Matty. They were all wondering the same thing.

“You two know each other?” Magnum asked his partner  
“We crossed paths back when I was in MI6.” she replied  
“MI6?” Russ asked “How come you’re name isn’t that familiar?”  
“I was placed in the special ops. And special ops don’t really release their agents’ names.”  
“Well, you get more and more interesting.” Russ complimented  
“Can we get back to the case please.” Magnum interrupted, almost sounding snappy 

They all decided to direct their attention back to Matty.

“What’s the report?” Matty asked  
“Well..” Mac said, running out of words “We..Don’t really..have a..report.”  
“You’re telling me, that 3 unidentified males have government intel and no one has any information or report?”  
“Well, not really.” Mac replied “We do have facial recognition. Thanks to Riley’s hidden cameras.”

Riley typed on her computer and the video from their hidden cameras appeared. Along with screenshots of the men. She zoomed, cleaned the picture, and ran facial recs. A few seconds later, some I.D.’s popped up the screen.

“Hm..This is interesting.” Riley mumbled, leaning on the screen a little bit  
“What’s up?”  
“All 3 of these men are Russians—just like Dimitri.”  
“Yeah, but do we have any connection with Dimitri?” MacGyver asked  
“No.” she clarified “In fact, these guys are legit ghosts. They have no identity at all. I just got these records from Hawaii’s airport records.”  
“Hang on, isn’t he in Interpol?” Magnum asked “Why don’t you just place all his previous charges against him?”  
“We could. If we actually had authority.” Mac answered  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, Dimitri wasn’t really convicted. He was only suspected o have stolen those files. But without any proof, he is free as a bird on a summer day” Russ explained “Plus, we can’t really hold him since he has royal blood.”  
“That’s absurd.” Higgins commented “There’s not even a Russian monarch anymore.”  
“Exactly our point. But that’s how it works.” Desi added

Riley was still sharing the screen when Bozer walked into the HQ and decided to check up on the team.

“Anything?”  
“Apparently not.” Matty replied

MacGyver checked his watch and he squeezed through the people blocking the screen.

“Hey, Matty, we gotta go.” Mac said “We’ll just continue to do surveillance in the morning.”  
“Ok then.” Matty replied and signed off the line

Riley turned her laptop off and placed it to the side.

“So, I guess we’ll be seeing each other tomorrow.” MacGyver said  
“We’ll see.” Magnum replied with a sly smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After WEEKS of INACTIVITY,
> 
> I HAVE RISEN FROM THE DEAD
> 
> :”D
> 
> So, anyway, we just had our 1st quarter examinations and we are all headed of to the 2nd quarter lessons, so I didn’t have time to transfer my works from my notebook to my IPad 😅
> 
> Anyways, I’m working on chapter 3 rn and most likely this episode will end by November of December (Hopefully 😫)
> 
> Anyways, that’s all for now! Enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> FOR MORE UPDATES, CHECK MY TWITTER 
> 
> @hasonshi


	3. One Lead, Another Mystery

Intel+Conman+P.I.’s+Undercover(Chapter 3) (A lead)

The next day, Magnum and Higgins decided to do a stakeout just across the street from Dimitri’s office. They were trying to see if there was anything suspicious activity or illegal behaviour. Dimitri—or Roger—was in a business meeting with a local partner, and the P.I.’s didn’t really see too much about his partner. A little too clean if you ask me. They had their suspicions. Sot hey stayed and kept watch.

“I wonder what the whole plot of this is.” Magnum blurted out  
“What do you mean?” asked his partner  
“Like, we have had so many cases, but they all somehow end in a twist.” he explained “So what now? Espionage? Mobs? Past murders?”  
“Well, we have survived many of these, so I think we’ll be fine.”

True. They have survived a lot. And sometimes, they do enjoy the rush of the unexpected. But they just want to have all the details for once and not run around chasing criminals here and there. Have a short, calm, case for once. Suddenly, Magnum spotted something unusual.

“Hey, didn’t you say that you have to have a key card to get into the building?” He asked  
“Yeah, pretty ingenious actually.” She replied “Why?”  
“One O’Clock.”

Higgins glanced at her right and noticed the odd thing he was talking about. A man walks up to the door and the guard uses his key card to let the mystery man in the building without a key card.

“I see him.” She said “Did you get his picture?”  
“Only his back.” He sighed  
“Maybe we can follow him in.”  
“No need.” He said “I think. I have an idea.”  
─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───  
MacGyver, along with Russ, was walking towards the building and was just about to go in when suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder and made him glance to his side.

“So I guess we crossed paths again”  
“Magnum?!” He gasped “What are you doing here?”  
“Small island.” Magnum relied with a small grin “So, I’m sure that both of us saw that man and are both after him.”  
“I’m guessing you want us to give you an extra keycard so you can tag along with us.” Russ guessed  
“Actually...Yeah. Thats what i was going with.” Magnum replied “How’d you know?”  
“Not my first op Mr. Magnum.”  
“So, do I pass?”  
“Fine.” Russ said as he gave him the card “Tell your partner that theres a black van parked a few miles from here. Desi and Riley are in it.”  
“On it.”

He pulled out his phone and texted Higgins the info he got from Russ. Just a few miles away, in her ed Ferrari, she received Magnum’s text and noticed the black van a few miles away using her sharp eyes.

“Let’s go.” Magnum said to the men  
─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

A small knock came from the van door and Desi took a small peek. As soon as she saw the familiar blonde hair and hazel eyes, she fully opened it up.

“How’d you find us here?”  
“Well, Russ informed me, but its rather hard to miss a black, ominous, van parked n the street.” She playfully replied  
“I like you already.” Desi said with a small chuckled “I’m Desi. Come in.”

Higgins walked into the black van and was rather surprised on what she saw inside. It was just like the ominous black van she had back when she was MI6, not so good memories, she thought to herself. But its a lot better now that different people are in i. People she trusts enough.

“You can have a seat over there next to Riley.” Desi said as she pointed at the seat in the corner “there are some headphones hanging on the computers if you wanna talk to the boys.”  
“Thank you.” Higgins said as she sat down, placed the headphones on her head, and turned to Riley “Impressive gear you have here. Reminds me of of the things I had back in MI6”  
“You never know, maybe they did get this from MI6.” She joked “We don’t really know where most of our gears come from. So you ever know.”  
“I’m Riley.” Sh added  
“Juliet Higgins,”

They both shook hands an Higgins slightly glanced at the computer monitor in front of her. Thats when she noticed Magnum pulling off another Magnum scheme.

“Say, you said we could talk to the boys through these?”  
“Yeah, Wanna test it out?”  
“I would love to.”  
─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Back in the building, Mac, Russ, and Magnum were headed to the front desk when suddenly, Magnum pulls out his phoney badge and clips it on his belt.

“Heres an ear piece.” Mac said as he handed it to Magnum “You might wanna listen to it very clearly.”

Magnum wondered what he meant by that. He took the earpiece and placed it in his ear,thats when he finally figured it why Blondie told him to listen to it.

“What exactly are you doing, Thomas?”  
“Higgins?!”

On the other end of the line, Higgins was watching the monitors that connected to a live feed of the CCTV’s in the building. Higgins tried to hold her laughter and gave both Riley and Desi a high-five.

“What? You really expect e to let you go in without surveillance?”  
“I don’t need a babysitter you know.” He replied as he and the others followed the mystery man  
“Hm..You sure?”  
“Why did yo even decided to watch me anyway?”  
“Because you’re going to blow their cover using your phoney badge which I remember Katsumoto told you to stop using.”  
“First of all its our mission since i am technically in the field. Second, this is my ow cover in case we get caught. This is my own makeshift identity. And third, I’m trying to fit in. I mean, they gotta have a cop by their side. There’s nothing wrong with going old fashioned.”  
“I’m not even going to explain how there are many wrong things about the things you have listed down.”  
“Guys, this is interesting and all, but we are still following a man that may or may not be a suspect.” Russ interrupted 

The duo broke their small bickering and they both continued to do their work. As Magnum and the 2 men continued to follow Mr.Mystery and Higgins did surveillance, Desi decided to do a little small talk.

“I’m guessing you two are always like that?’ Desi teased as she covered her mic with her hand  
“You have no idea.” Higgins replied as she covered hers  
“Oh, you’d be surprised.” Desi added “I do.’

“Men.” They both chuckled  
─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───  
Back in the building, the boys walked towards the elevator and decided to tap him there. Unfortunately for them, they weren’t quick enough. They tried to reach the elevator, but it already went up. Lucky for them, the man was alone in the elevator. Thats how they got to track where he was and took the escalator up to the 5th floor. There, they lost him, so they decided to split up.

“Where’d he go?”  
“Do you guys see him on the screen?”  
“No,” Desi replied “We lost him.”  
“Let’s split up.”

The boys nodded and decided to split up. Magnum took the left, Russ took the right, and Mac kept going forward. After minutes of searching, they still couldn’t find him.

“Hey guys,” Desi said from the other end of the line “There’s an empty hallway just up ahead, maybe that’s where he is.”  
“Great, thanks Desi.” Mac replied

They decided to head down the empty hallway and searched the area. It was a weird part of the building. There was offices, but no employees. It was very strange. But that’s how they felt it—they were close. Suddenly, Higgins spots something.

“Um..Magnum.” She alerted him “There’s a man following you three.”  
“We can’t see if it’s him though.” Riley sighed

Then, out of no where, the man reaches his hands to his back and the girls noticed the weapon slightly appearing.

“Magnum, he has a gun!” Higgins exclaimed

Without hesitation, they needed to act fast. Magnum saw the reflection from the walls and he got to grab the attackers arm and pin him to the wall. Unfortunately for him, the man was trained. He threw his hands towards his head and hit Magnum with the grip of his gun. The pain from his head set him back. There was an opportunity for escape. But Russ and MacGyver assisted him. Russ tried to unarm him and pin him back to the wall the the mystery man kicked his abdomen and pushed him away. Mac was up next. He tried to run up to him but the mystery man sucker punched him right on his cheek and pushed him away. He got up from his feet and grabbed the fire hydrant beside him and slammed it on the attackers head which knocked him out.

“So,” he said “You guys have any belts?”  
─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Russ knocked at the vans doors and Desi opened up the doors for them. She saw the men with an extra guest beside them—who was half awake—and cuffed with a diy belt cuffs.

“Well, guess you 3 found our mystery man.” She said as she saw the half unconscious man behind them

She let them in their spacious van and glanced at Mac. She noticed his left cheek red and bruised because of the mystery man. She gently held his face and turned his head. She tapped the bruise and he flinched.

“Yeesh.” She commented “That looks painful.”  
“It’s fine. I’m ok.” He replied with his adorable smile

There it was again, Riley thought to herself. That feeling of your blood almost boiling, your mood suddenly drops, and it HURTS. Your stress response kick-starts you feel really down all the way. She hated it. Every slight bit of it. But little did she know, she’s not the only one who noticed her reaction.  
Higgins assisted Magnum with the man and they placed him on a chair with real handcuffs now. She glanced at his and she touched his head. Lucky them, Riley thought to herself.

“Hm.. I must say, he really did one hell of a pistol whip on you.” She chuckled  
“Don’t even.” he replied with a small laugh in the end as he wiped a bit of blood from it  
“I’ll fix it.”  
“Thanks Higgy.”  
─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

His head was throbbing. He was trying to remember what had happened. What day was it? Hat time was it? Most importantly, where was he? He grunts his pain out and slowly opens his eyes. It was bright, but his eyes adjusted and focused even more.

“Ah, Prince Charming is finally awake.” A voice said with a thick accent 

His vision finally cleared out and he saw a man staring at him with his hazel eyes and greyish hair. There was also another man with blonde hair and a brown leather jacket just beside him, crossing his arms. Am I in a hotel room? He asked himself. It sure looks like it.

“Good.” MacGyver said “Now, let’s go to the questioning part.”  
“You’ll never get anything from me.” The man replied  
“Huh, so he speaks.” Russ mumbled  
“No need.” Desi’s voice came from behind him “we already have a few information from you. Thanks to the facial rec.”  
“So tell us, what we’re you doing in the building? Tyler.” Mac finished for her  
“Who’s Tyler?” He played dumb  
“Tyler Ron, 29, lives in Kailua, single, no kids, has one sister.” Higgins answered for him “You know, you?”  
“Ah, now I remember.” He joked “And you?”  
“None of your business.” Magnum replied “All we need is for you to answer our questions.”  
“What were you doing it the building?”  
“None of your business.”  
“Ha-ha. Very funny.”  
“It’s not like it matters.” Tyler defended himself “That gun was bought legally.”  
“Yeah, well attempted murder is illegal.”  
“What the hell are you talking about.”  
“You registered your meeting for one ‘Roger Trevor’.” MacGyver explained “And I’m guessing Roger isn’t a nice man now is he?”  
“You kidding me? That son of a bitch robs people blindly!” Tyler exclaimed “My sister used to work there. But when he came, he started cutting the employees pay checks for God knows what. Then, he fires them. My sisters a single mom and after she lost her job, she had a hard time providing for her twins.”  
“So you go after him?”  
“I wish. He should have gone to jail. If only they had proof.” He replied “I only came there for the job offer there as a security guard. That’s why I had the gun.”  
“Then why’d you attack us?” Russ asked  
“I don’t like being followed. Plus, I don’t even know you all.”  
“So why did you set up the meeting for Roger?”  
“They said that he’s the one I should meet. I don’t know.”

They all glanced at each other and MacGyver signalled the rest of the group to huddle up in the corner and talk. They all got the signed and huddled up.

“Me and Juliet got into the companies employees file records and he’s telling the truth.” Riley informed  
“He is an applicant for the guard position.” Higgins added  
“So maybe that’s why the guard used his key card and let him through even though he doesn’t have a key card.” Magnum figured  
“Exactly.”  
“So basically, we’re back to square one.” Desi sighed  
“We can go reinterview some people we met before.” Magnum suggested  
“You guys can reinterview Katherine Danvers” MacGyver explained to the P.I.’s “Me and Desi will go check Dimitri’s house to see if he’s got something suspicious things in there.”  
“Alright. Let’s go.”  
─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Magnum and Higgins drove back to Katherine Danvers’ place back in Wailea and they both stared at the place. Something was off. They both thought. They felt something wasn’t right. That’s when they saw the door was slightly opened. And open doors don’t really mean anything good. They slowly walked towards the home and prepared their guns for any attacks. Higgins slowly opened the door and peeked inside.  
The house was a wreck. There were obvious signs of struggle and a B&E. Furnitures we’re knocked over and shards of glass were on the floor in the living room. There were small drops of blood were on the rug that stained it and Higgins decided to follow the trail. While she tries to follow the bloody trail, Magnum checked the other rooms for any more people in the house.

“Clear.” He said as he checked the last room “There’s no one here.”  
“Magnum.” She called putting as she pointed on the bloody handprint on the railings of the stairs.

The droplets of blood became bigger and bigger as they took one step up the stairs. She peeked from the corner of the staircase and saw her.  
Their client, Katherine Danvers, was lying in a pool of blood. Her cold, lifeless body was lying on the steps of the stairs, facing down. Her arm had a large cut and it appeared to be reaching for her phone. Her throat was slit open. It was brutal. Both the P.I.’s knew what they had to do next.

“Call Katsumoto.” Higgins ordered “Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter before the AO3 down
> 
> :’)
> 
> Bai

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, this is a crossover!!😆
> 
> I have always dreamed of working for CBS, ever since the first season of 5-0, and Ao3 is the closest thing I’ve got to writing my heart out and hearing it with other people and fellow writers.💚
> 
> I’m not sure with the amount of chapters so please be patient qwq.
> 
> I have already had random thoughts about crossovers ever since the 5-0 and Magnum crossover. So I thought: “Why not a Magnum and MacGyver crossover?”. It has been in their[The Production Team’s] list to do for some time now.😌
> 
> I have also had random thoughts like what if the crossed over with NCIS. (They are technically in the same dimension, so why not?).🙃  
> And yes, I have been writing it for about a few months now, but because of writers block, I have officially forgotten about it (UNTIL NOW THAT IS) 😂
> 
> *cough* definitely not planning to write another crossover *cough* 😉


End file.
